Eavesdropping
by CheetahLiv
Summary: Carla overhears a snippet of conversation between JD and Dr. Cox and the aftermath. Series of drabbles. JDox. :D Please review! NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello again! Yet another drabble--honestly, I don't know where all these are coming from! I hope you like it! And a HUGE thank you to all the reviewers of my other oneshots--your kind words make writing so much more fun. Thanks so much!!**

**Disc: I don't own, so don't sue me.**

Carla watches from a distance as the two doctors converse. Perry is ranting at JD, arms waving in the air as the latter simply stands there. Carla edges closer, trying to hear over the din of hospital noises. A snippet of conversation floats towards her.

"Honestly, Newbie, sometimes I wonder why I love you, but God help me, I do!" Perry halts abruptly, astonished at what had just flown out his mouth. He flushes crimson before turning sharply and departing. Carla catches a shell-shocked look on JD's face before she too returns to her work, a smile on her face.

**Love it? Hate it? Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, due to the many reviews the first chapter got, I have decided to continue this. There will be more after this chapter, so don't worry! :)**

**Disc: I own nothing, so don't sue s'il vous plait!**

He hears footsteps behind him. Turning sharply, he gruffly apprehends his follower. "Newbie, what I said earlier—" he begins, to be cut off by a pair of Chapstick-coated lips roughly crashing into his own. His eyes widen, taken by surprise. He gazes into his Newbie's face—blue eyes squeezed shut, a rather unmanly blush rapidly spreading over his cheeks.

The kiss lasts several seconds before the younger man pulls away, and Perry realizes too late that he hadn't responded very…enthusiastically. JD stammers out an excuse and bolts, leaving a self-loathing Perry behind him, wondering how to proceed from here.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's chapter 3! I know these are all short (100 words each) but I'm updating almost every day, so that makes up for it, right? I'd like to thank all my reviewers so far, and encourage everyone else to please give me some feedback! Thanks!**

**Disc: I still own nothing.**

Pissed at himself, Perry marches up to the nurses' station where an angry Latina is glaring at him. "Carla?" he enquires quietly, not wanting to invoke her wrath any more than he already has.

"What, Perry?" she snaps, and his suspicions are proven correct—JD must have told her what happened between them.

He sighs deeply. "Carla, please tell me where JD is." His use of the younger man's real name startles Carla. Wordlessly she points to the closest on-call room. He thanks her sincerely, jogs to the door, knocks once and lets himself in, closing the door behind him.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's chapter 4! It's (again) only 100 words. Many thanks to all my reviewers, esp. HazelInDespair, who has left a review for every chapter, which is so incredibly encouraging. Thank you!**

**Disc: I still own nothing.**

JD lifts his head at the knock, flopping back to his supine position on the bed once he sees who it is. Perry crosses the room silently, and JD flinches when he sits next to him on the bed. JD's baby blues are bloodshot, and Perry feels like an asshole for making him cry.

"JD, I'm sor—"

"DON'T CALL ME JD!" he interrupts angrily, flinging himself off the bed and striding away from the older doctor. Perry is stung, but understands how his previous reaction must have come across to JD. He bites back a sharp retort and continues.

**Only one more chapter! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is it! The final chapter! I hope you have all enjoyed it! This is 150 words instead of my usual 100, but I just couldn't cut it down. Oh well :)**

**DISC: I own nothing.**

"Fine then, _Newbie_. I was shocked you reacted that way. I was expecting the cold shoulder, to be honest, or for things to get awkward between us. And while I didn't intend for my little…confession, to slip out there—" he holds up a hand to silence JD, whose mouth has opened to protest, "—that doesn't mean I wasn't being sincere."

He drops his hand, inviting JD to speak. He doesn't, and silence reigns supreme. Discouraged, Perry's shoulders slump, and he turns to leave. His hand is on the doorknob when JD's hand covers his, preventing the door from opening. As Perry turns in surprise, JD kisses him soundly. It's a proper kiss this time, not one of desperation, but rather shy and tentative, as though neither party can believe that it is really and truly happening.

They break apart, and JD whispers, "I forgive you, Perry."

Perry smiles.

**Please review!**


End file.
